1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, especially to a multi-purpose exerciser that allows different exercising poses to be performed to train different body parts.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Busy people do not have enough time to exercise outdoors. Therefore, various conventional exercisers are developed to allow people to exercise indoors and to maintain their health.
However, conventional exercisers are large and specific devices exercise different parts of a body. Thus, in order to attain all-round exercise, people should buy many different conventional exercisers, which requires large investment and occupies much room.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a multi-purpose exerciser to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.